level_t_7fandomcom-20200214-history
Mr.Bladder
'Author's note:' This page is from the DHMIS Wiki, it's here because it's a '''BIG '''piece of vandalism and i think it should be here. Herro Herro, have a miserable day Pesky bees! Thaa Wannabe Gang would like me to tell you that their NEW WEBPAGE IS NOW OPEN! Here is thaa Link, enjoooy: https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... https://the-wannabe-gang.fandom.com/wiki/The_Wannabe_Gang... Thaats right, 15 links! I am juuust joking, it's all thaa same link! Clink on them for whaatever reason, and remember to not become Pesky bees, yaa, now scroll below for thaa REAL STUFF... Mr. Bladder is so gay, he burst his kidneys and died! Enough of those shinanigans "Mr. Bladder is a shoe"! Wait, how the heck said that? Yo Yo Yo, my name is Mr. Bladder and I've got a rap for you Number 15 Burger king foot lettuce. The last thing you'd want in your Burger King burger is someone's foot fungus. But as it turns out, that might be what you get. A 4channer uploaded a photo anonymously to the site showcasing his feet in a plastic bin of lettuce. With the statement: "This is the lettuce you eat at Burger King." Admittedly, he had shoes on. But that's even worse. The post went live at 11:38 PM on July 16, and a mere 20 minutes later, the Burger King in question was alerted to the rogue employee. At least, I hope he's rogue. How did it happen? Well, the BK employee hadn't removed the Exif data from the uploaded photo, which suggested the culprit was somewhere in Mayfield Heights, Ohio. This was at 11:47. Three minutes later at 11:50, the Burger King branch address was posted with wishes of happy unemployment. 5 minutes later, the news station was contacted by another 4channer. And three minutes later, at 11:58, a link was posted: BK's "Tell us about us" online forum. The foot photo, otherwise known as exhibit A, was attached. Cleveland Scene Magazine contacted the BK in question the next day. When questioned, the breakfast shift manager said "Oh, I know who that is. He's getting fired." Mystery solved, by 4chan. Now we can all go back to eating our fast food in peace. Now, here are some things about Mr. Bladder "Mr. Bladder is secretly a shoe"! Wait who said that? Mr. Bladder collects pennies in his basement and is obsessed with that Illuminati thingy! Mr. Bladder is in love... Yes in love, with... Ok, ENOUGH OF MOI We gotta give credit to the owner of this webpage, Lets talk about our dear friend Sofa Sofa is a Soybean Ppl at School ship her with Mr. Bladder who lives in his basement and talks about Number 15 Sofa thaa Soybean and Mr. Bladder have been dating However, a recent report called (RUMORS By Gossip Girl) "Check in the Comments" states that Sofa thaa Soybean has been cheating with Mr. Bladder Some people have been suspecting Pesky Bee But thaaaaaats impossible states Sofa thaa Soybean Since then, Mr. Bladder hates Pesky Bee from episode three Which is why he opened a store called KillTheBees Fanwear (ONLINE) at KillTheBeesFanware.com where he sells backpacks, T - shirts, pins and more! Be sure to check it out! Now, let us here what Sofa thaa Soybean has to say to all of you: Herro Herro my bootiful and sometimes disgraceful fans! And this time, I am very angry at some of you! AnD dO yOu KnOw WhY i Am AnGrY? BeCaUsE sOmEbOdY dElEtEd AlL of My BlAdDeRfUlL, I mEaN BEAUTIFUL WoRk! HoW dArE yOu StuPiD aNd DiSgRaCeFuL fAn, YOU ARE BANNED FROM THIS WEBPAGE FOR 1483984093274831273821478147 YEARS! I HOPE YOU ARE ASHAMED BECAUSE NOW EVERYBODY KNOWS YOU DID IT! Now my GOOD and BOOTIFUL fans, ignore all of those shinanigans about that DISGRACEFUL FAN, I just want to let yaal know thaaat thaaa daaaab is DEAD Thaa Dab is DEad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JK it stil lives in our hearts Not anymore Suckers, 2017 is over, get your facts right! OOOOOOOOOF -Mr. Bladder + Sofa thaa Soybean FOREVER 2019 Oh yea, and thaaaat stupid CREDITS PAGE: Well here you all go: CREDITS: -Sofa thaa Soybean - (THAA OWNER) -Mr. Bladder (PRE - OWNER) -The Wannabe Gang (EDITOR) -Gossip Girl (NEWS REPORTER) -And thaaat Stupid Jimmy who recently appeared in thaa Comments! Congratulation Jimmy, you got a promotion! And maaa favourite part! Thaa DISGRACEFULL FANS! DISGRACEFUL FANS: - Lavander Lopsy -Insert Person -Insert Stupid person -Left Column -Right Column -Sofa thaa Soybean P.S. The wannabe Gang was here Yaaa, thats it! I really hope that the Wannabe Gang put all the correct ppl ob the DISGRACEFUL FANS LIST Buuuuut, anyways, have a goodie woodie time yaal! Be sure to keep moi updated in thaa Comments And remmmmemmmber to staay Goodie woodie and not baadie waadie! LIKE THOSE DISGRACEFUL FANS! Also, beeee sure to check the KillTheBeesFanwear.com often for new sales and blah blah stuff! "Also, Mr. Bladder is the worlds most angriest bee"! "ANGRY AND HUNGRY = HANGRY, ahhhhhh" WAIT, who said that? Image181.png|Here are some random images! 9DEE4866-2126-4E09-8CB8-30C51C13EB25.jpg|What’s that? VANDALISM??! VANDALISM MAKES YOUR TEETH GO GREY! Tigrired.PNG|IT DOESN’T MATTER, JUST THROW IT AWAY! P.S. The image doesn't exist anymore, sorry about that. GOOEY.PNG.png|WHY NOT PUT SOMETHING ELSE ON THE PAGE?!!? Yellow_square.PNG.png|OWO What’s that?? aaaaaaa.PNG|A COPYRIGHTED IMAGE?? Strangers_plate!.png|i will block you Cabelos.PNG.png|I choose this dude Fds.png|kill me pls Numbersix.PNG.png Numbersix.PNG.png|existence is pain Numbersix.PNG.png Number4.PNG.png Number2.PNG.png|if you erase this page i will noscope you Number0.PNG.png Number9.PNG.png Numberone.PNG.png|fbi open up Numberone.PNG.png Flowe2.PNG.png|Your a new nickname, like this Sunflower Fds.png|Bruh, who this dude? Hoofcreep.jpg|Yeet Creepyclou3.PNG.png|Wtf is this stupid cloud doing? Mmm_gravel.png|Hey KleptoZimaniac, This weird guy named Malcom will get you Flower_1.PNG.png|Yeetes Feeletes, Not another Sunflower, f you sunflower! Screenshot_20181027-104737.jpg|The Tickle Monster is coming Screenshot_20181028-131908.jpg|They call moi an artist, so yaaaa Screenshot_(1295).png|Herro Herro Klept, I am still here... Yo, here is a secret message from thaa Wannabe Gang: Hello fellow fans of the Wannabe Gang, I mean Mr. Bladder page, I want to inform you that we recently spied on Sofa thaa Soybean in school and overheard her saying she was going to cheat on Mr. Bladder. Guys, we need your help. Please contact us at WannabeGang@icloud.com and inform us about what we should do to save Mr. Bladder, I mean our Master. DO NOT leave anything in the comments about this, Sofa the Soybean MUST NOT know about our little plan to DESTROY HER! Please do help us when you get the chance, we are waiting for YOU! - Sincerely, the Wannabe Gang (At your Service) P.S. We don't have much time... Trivia *Sofa thaa Soybean was an internet troll that was created by a user called AnonymousPerson123. *This and many other pages were the reason why KleptoZimaniac adopted the DHMIS Wiki. *This really rustle my Jimmies. Category:Pages from other Wikis